1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held power tool with a vibration-compensating mass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
European Publication EP 1 736 283 discloses a hand-held hammer drill. A hammer mechanism repetitively strikes on a tool bit end in a tool bit holder. Vibrations of the hammer mechanism are damped by a tuned mass damper which is placed adjacent and above the hammer mechanism. The tuned mass damper comprises a counter mass slideably supported on rods above the hammer mechanism. Springs are biasing the counter mass to a position of rest. The counter mass moves in forward and rearward direction, parallel to the striking movement of the hammer mechanism against the springs such to counteract vibrations generated by the operation of the hammer mechanism.
An object of the present invention is to realize improved ergonomic hand-held power tools.